


Untitled (25)

by TenRoseForeverandever



Series: Drabbles of the Doctor and His Rose [25]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-24 23:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6171664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenRoseForeverandever/pseuds/TenRoseForeverandever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna often teased him and rolled her eyes, but <em>this</em> gentle smile was different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (25)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from Timepetalsprompts, over on Tumblr: _sympathy_.
> 
> This turned out to be Donna with the Doctor, although Doctor/Rose is in there if you squint at it and read between the lines.  
> Not sure how I feel about this one... but this is what my brain came up with this week.

* * *

Despite her brashness, Donna’s hugs were heartfelt and honest. Behind “Dumbo” and “Big Outerspace Dunce”, titles selected just for him, lay a heart of gold, and a boundless desire to yell at the universe until it bent to her will.

She offered him sympathy, a cuppa, and a squeeze of a hand on those nights he thought he might regenerate with the pain of Rose’s absence.

And though she often teased him and rolled her eyes, _this_ gentle smile was different. “Why don’t you tell her yourself?” She gestured with a nod.

Trusting his best mate, the Doctor turned around…

* * *

 


End file.
